Walking on my steps
by THEAssassin Peanut
Summary: This is something she and most people were not prepared to deal with. Society itself was rotting away and didn't care for those unfortunate enough to not keep it up. In addition, innocent people just like Evelyn was caught in the middle of an uprising that makes no sense at all. To her, he doesn't make sense. And honestly she only wants distance. Are you a clown or society?
1. Chapter 1

**Walking on my steps**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the joker character or movie.

**Warning**: It will have some elements of the movie and will as well linger around it, but the plot will follow my way.

* * *

She sat straight, stiff like a board. Hands clapped together between her knees as she kept looking at him. '_Where did i get myself into?_' She spoke inside her head, mouthing every single word soundless.

Arthur sat on a chair, cigar between his fingers, one leg crossed over the other, looking straight into her eyes. He snorted, the words written on the mirror with red lipstick mocking her to do it. Evelyn gulped and looked down before meeting his eyes again. He took a blow of the cigar, and puffed the smoke out.

He was a heavy smoker. She noted. So far he took down five cigars. "How many years have we known each other, Evelyn?" He asked, his voice sounding calm but with the hint of warning in it. "Hm?"

"Three." She nodded slightly. Voice weak as a dying whisper. "Three years."

"Hm." He took the cigar between his index finger and thumb. He trapped the smoke inside his lungs before puffing it out. "Thought it had been more." He got up, placing the cigar in his lips before moving to her. Crouching down, in front of her. "Show me _your_ happy face."

Evelyn started to slightly shake as he waited. "_Arthur please_." She swallowed and flinched when he placed both his thumbs on the corner of her mouth and pull it up. Forcing her to smile, the slight pressure hurting her gums.

She instinctively grabbed both his wrists and successfully blinked her tears away. "Your smile is not pretty. It has no meaning." Her hands slid from him as he withdrew his touch. Strands of his hair fell on the sides of his face as he looked down and then up the wall.

Murray's face was plastered on it.

He laughed and threw the cigar to the floor, smashing it with the tip of his foot. "You know." He looked at her sideways while pointing his finger. "I was confused when you refused to give me my medication. You denied me help, when i begged you to. That therapist….You….Everyone."

"Arthur it wasn't me." She spoke too quick, shaking her head as he fully turned to her.

"You contributed…..And…." He again placed his thumbs on the corner of her mouth, pulling it downward. "You need to get what you deserve."

"Am i interrupting something?" Murray coughed, sharing a quick glance to a man beside him and then back at Arthur who slowly looked at him, before letting her go.

"No." His makeup face smiling at them.

Evelyn didn't look at no one but stood quiet in her chair. "Alright." Murray nodded, before taking a sip of his coffee. "See you in a minute."

"Oh Murray. One small thing." Arthur pointed out. Watching the man turn to him again.

"Yeah?"

"When you bring me out. Can you introduce me as Joker?" He smiled as the two men looked at each other. Evelyn looked at Arthur's head, then at the confused men.

"Sure." Murray said, a bit confused as he turned his back to leave.

"Arthur?" Evelyn called, watching as the little ticking bomb in his eyes remained there. "What did you bring me here for?"

He shrugged, spread his arms open and laughed. "I'm going to give a show. And you'll be part of it."

"I had nothing to do with your situation." She got up, glaring at him for the first time. "I was always good to you."

Arthur kept nodding and chuckling at every word she said. "You were good to me because that's how you had to behave. Your hypocrisy isn't surprising. Would you still be good, if you stopped and talk to me for a minute? Would you pay me attention and give me a genuine smile?"

Evelyn shook her head her chest puffing up and down as she started at him nervously. "I would. Yes. I would talk to you. I would give you time….I would even become your friend."

Arthur stopped smiling, narrowing his eyes, daring her to continue. "You think that everyone is cold-hearted but you're wrong. There are people having issues as well, and you don't see them acting like you."

"I think you should take a closer look, Evelyn. People have finally awakened and they are seeing it how ugly this society, is working against them. I just managed to finally get free and get the attention i wanted to express and show how things really are."

"Arthur." She placed her hands together. "Help is-!"

"Something that was denied. Something useless. Weak. I just said that i would not let anyone step on me ever again. By ending it all."

"Ending it all? Taking your life won't solve shit." She shook her head glaring at him. "Life is wonderful. Many things are worth to experience. You had it wrong in the beginning but if you let things go in a more civilized pace, you'll see it. Shit happens. Move forward."

He laughed loudly as he spread his arms and allowed them to hit on his legs. Funny how Gotham can actually fall into place with the twisted words of civilized and order. "Civilized." He slowly allowed his laugh to die off and shook his head, staring at her eyes. "You're so naïve…..And i'm the crazy one."

"Fuck you." She sneered.

"You remind me of someone, Evelyn. Someone i thought was beside me all the time but…Well….she will see what i mean once this is over. My puzzle will be complete."

"That everyone are clowns? Don't think so."

"If you're not a clown, then you are society." He said softly, cupping her face on his cold hands.

"Ahem…You're in." They heard as Arthur adjusted his hair and grabbed Evelyn's hand, pulling her with him.

She tried to protest but his skinny fingers squeezed her hand tightly. "Now, now. Don't act like that on this special day." He said, letting go once he reached the curtains, lighting a cigar, hearing Murray's voice behind it.

"Look this is-!" She stopped, watching him preparing himself with a theatrical pose and then started to dance once the curtains were open. Evelyn felt her heart pounding. All the voices faded away as she automatically followed behind him. Watching as he swirled around and danced. He then looked at her and sat down, motioning with his eyes at the couch beside him.

She blinked a few times, her level of stress almost reaching its peak. As she sat beside a woman. Evelyn ignored all the stares given to her, the questions Murray had pointed out to her and the quiet harsh whispers. Everything around her became out of focus for a few moments. The surrounding sounds turning into inaudible echos and then adjusting it again.

"Okay, I- I think I might understand it. You... did this to start a movement? To become a-a symbol?" Murray asked, eyeing the clown in a disgusted yet disguised manner.

"Come on, Murray. Do I look like the kind of clown that could start a movement? I killed those guys because they were awful. Everybody is awful these days. It's enough to make anyone crazy."

"Okay. So that's it, you're crazy. That's your defense for killing three young men?"

"No. They couldn't carry a tune to save their lives." He said extremely natural as thecrowd started to boo and jeering._ "_Oh, why is everybody so upset about these guys? If it was me dying on the side-walk, you'd walk right over me. I pass you every day, and you don't notice me. But these guys — what, because Thomas Wayne went and cried about them on TV?" He said, irritation rising up.

Murray raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with Thomas Wayne, too?"

Joker nodded, looking straight into Murray's eyes. "Yes, I do. Have you seen what it's like out there, Murray? Do you ever actually leave the studio? Everybody just yells and screams at each other. Nobody is civil anymore. Nobody thinks what it's like to be the other guy. You think men like Thomas Wayne ever think what it's like to be someone like me? To be somebody but themselves? They don't. They think we'll all just sit there and take it like good little boys. That we won't werewolf and go wild." Every single word perfectly fitted with anger and meaning.

Murray sighed discreetly." You finished? So much self-pity, Arthur. You sound like you're making excuses for killing those three young men. Y'know, not everybody — and I'll tell you this, not everyone is awful."

The air had become far heavier and dangerous now. Evelyn was listening to them talk with her mouth open. She felt it. Something had turned around."You're awful, Murray."

" Me? I'm awful? Oh, yeah, how am I awful?"

Nobody could tell how deep Arthur's glare was. Only his eyes expressed such profound emotion in them. "Playing my video. Inviting me on the show. You just wanted to make fun of me. You're just like the rest of 'em."

"You don't know the first thing about me, pal. Look what happened because of what you did. What it led to. There are riots out there. Two policemen are in critical condition." He stopped talking. Watching with disgust the clown on _his_ show laughing about those horrendous crimes. "You're laughing. You're laughing. Someone was killed today because of what you did."

"I know. How about another joke Murray?" The giggles dying off.

"No. I think we'd had enough of your jokes."

"What do you get…"

"I don't think so."

Arthur's voice started to rise. "When you cross..."

"I think we're done here now, thank you."

"A mentally-ill loner with a society that abandons him and treats him like trash?"

Murray had it enough. He adverted his eyes off Arthur. "Call the police, Gene."

"I'll tell you what you get." That's it, the climax, Evelyn thought, paralyzed on her seat, hands squeezing hard together.

"Call the police."

"You get what you fucking deserve." He pulled out his gun and shot Murray in the head, instantly killing him. Blood splattering behind the wall, his head falling limply back, staining Arthur's face. He started to laugh, leg shaking and then got up, shooting Murray's lifeless body a second time.

Screams filled the studio as people started to run off. Evelyn stared wide eyes at Murray's corpse, mind empty and mouth open. She jolted when she felt Arthur's hands pulling her up and started to dance with her. She had frozen. No idea on how to react.

He let go of her hands and moved to the camera. He grabbed it and started talking. Realization slowly sinking in, as he kept talking into the camera. She has to leave _now_. Evelyn gasped in fear, lip quivering as she ran off stage. She kept running until she reached the exit door.

As she put her weight on it to push it open, she felt two cold hands grasping her shoulders and pulling her back. "Why are you running?" Arthur asked in an amused shaky tone. "Hey." He shook her and smiled. "How about this for civilized?"

"Please Arthur." She begged, shaking her head as he nodded with that smile still plastered on his face. "_Let me go….please."_

His hands cupped her face and nodded again. "Don't call me Arthur….Hm?" He pulled her mouth upwards. "My name is Joker. Joker. Yes?" He laughed as he grabbed her hand and exited out of the studio.

* * *

**A/n: **If you read my yautja stories, i'll let you know that **Hunt** is in progress. If you don't and just happened to tumble on this one. I hope you liked it. I have another one of Dark Knight sleeping on my files. (Didn't get the courage to post it, since i was afraid of how people would react to it.) But hey, i posted my love for yautja's so why not the prince of crime?

**Remember this will have ****some elements**** of the movie and will as well linger around it, but ****the plot will follow my way****. **


	2. Chapter 2

She was sure her lungs would burst open in any moment and legs break down from so much running. Arthur would not stop laughing as he kept dragging her with his skinny fingers, squeezing her hand tightly, pulling her roughly forward when she would lose pace.

As they reached outside, Gotham slapped Evelyn in the face with a sight of destruction, chaos and death. People of the clown movement danced around in the streets, celebrating the horrific crime, Arthur had committed.

Like…Murray's death was what they needed for their breaking point. To complete their puzzle by having their "savior". The one who truly did something to wake up Gotham city for the problems of the rejected.

They finally had their leader.

She looked around, horrified as Arthur let go of her hand, the clowns starting to surround him, and cheering up. He hopped into a wrecked police car hood, smiling down at a police corpse that had half of his body through the windshield . She grimaced as he placed his fingers on the police officer's blood and drew a smile over his painted lips.

She let go of a trapped gasp she had on her throat as he turned around, raised his arms and more cheers and shrieks completely took over the environment. She shook her head and she started to walk backwards, blending in with the crowd, behind her. "_I won't be a part of this._" She whispered to herself as she took the opportunity to flee.

Evelyn ducked as she made her escape from the craziness that had generated. She bit down her lower lip as she felt her strength coming up, helping her picking up her pace. She made sure to breathe though her nose and not her mouth. The last thing she needed was to lose her speed and let the fatigue overwhelm her.

She skittered on the wet sidewalk, only to slip and wave her arms like crazy to find her balance. Unfortunately, she fell hard on the floor, cutting her right hand in the process as she tried to prevent a fall. "_Fuck._" She cursed through gritted teeth. Her eyes widening as more clowns came to the streets, this time they were dancing with flaming sticks, throwing everything they found. How much of them are there?

Evelyn slipped a few more times before she made a run to a dark hallway. She abruptly stopped her tracks as she saw a little boy, crying over what she presumed his now dead parents. She swallowed dryly, her heartbeat muffling the outrageous jollities and blood pouring out of her hand.

The boy looked at her, the wet trails of tears marked on his cheeks. His hands gripping his father's jacket, precious pearls glittering around him. Evelyn clenched her jaw and slowly walked towards the wall, not taking her eyes from the kid.

When she managed to contour him, she started to run again. She felt bad, leaving a child like that. However, her fight or flight response completely took over her. All she wanted was to find a safe place for her. Her life is far more important than anyone on Gotham city. '_Shit, shit, shit_.' She hid behind a telephone post. '_I can't stop now….I can't stop._' She wiped her nose on her sleeve and peeked. Seeing a clown on the ground, Evelyn made sure no one was paying attention in her direction. She lowered her head and went to grab his mask. The man instantly grabbed her wrist and desperately tugged her to him.

He coughed blood as he weakly begged her for help. His eyes held tears and his voice weakly dying as he continued to plead. She grimaced as she noted he had two gunshot wounds on his chest. "**Let go**." She yanked her wrist, falling down on her back, hearing the man coughing more blood.

Quickly putting the bloody mask over her face, Evelyn started to run. She occasionally waved her fists in cheer and shook a few clowns by the shoulders not to look out of place. All she wants is to reach home, get her savings and say fucking goodbye to Gotham.

* * *

Bursting into her apartment, Evelyn closed her door with all her strength. Pressing her palms on the door, her coagulated wound opening, smearing blood on the hard wood. Her short intakes of breath was quickly replaced with crying. She leaned her back against the door and slid down, hugging her knees. Her shoulders jolted with each cry.

"God." Her voice came out obstructed due to the mucus that had installed on her nose. She spread her legs, sniffing as she looked at the cut on her right hand. "Heh." She expressed a weak and not intentional amusement as she continued to examine the cut. Her eyes snapped up the window as she heard cheers and police sirens.

She ran to the window, closing it with vigor. She peeked through the curtains, watching as a bunch of clowns threw a Molotov to the police car. She backed away as she heard the car colliding with something. Evelyn stood in the middle of the living room for about 5 minutes, debating if she should take a peak.

Deciding not to, Evelyn made her way to the bathroom with wobbly steps. She went to the sink, the dry blood getting an orange tint as she washed her hand. It wasn't that deep. She opened the cabinet and poured half of a bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the wound. She grunted as the cut started to burn, forming white foam around it.

With her free hand, Evelyn shakily grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around her cut, looking like a huge cotton ball. She took a deep breath and closed the cabinet. An exhausted unkept woman was staring back at her. She licked her lips and avoided her own eyes. The riots will stop soon. It has to. Right?

"YEAHHHH." She angrily, closed her bathroom window, shampoo bottles falling down. The last thing she needs to hear are those savages and sick people celebrating the death of others. Letting her head to fall down, she stared at her shoes for a moment, before taking them off.

Bath, sleep, eat, money, getting the fuck out of this crazy hellhole.

Undressing and not bothering to put the clothes on a hamper, Evelyn turn on the water. Not surprised, she was out of warm water. She bathed, trying to wash out all the events. She regretted begging…._no_….she regretted having to sleep with that disgusting pig to get that job. A job that made her meet Arthur.

"_All that faking sorry for those lunatics….all for nothing_." She mumbled, the only warm source she had was her tears, which continued to fall down her face. Coming out of the shower, Evelyn dried herself and shoved a shirt down her body, ignoring her wet bandage. Making a quick detour on her house, she locked all the windows.

Sitting on the bed, Evelyn removed the towel and tossed it across the small room. She blinked, her dark room was dimly illuminated by the colors of fire. Pulling up the covers, she tucked herself in and allowed the fatigue to swallow her being.

"_Fuck Gotham._"

* * *

Evelyn was dreaming with the absolute emptiness of her job. Getting a promotion, destroying that pig Jake Waller's career and throwing money on people's faces. The delight sensation of getting that gratification was amazing. However as she spun around with money coming out of her sleeves, Evelyn scowled. She was now constantly feeling a few caress/tickles all the way up her legs, arms and shoulders. She rolled her shoulder and started to dust off her tickle sensation. People around her, staring at her like she was nothing.

Trying to kick away the heavy sleep hangover, Evelyn blinked before squinting her eyes at the figure that sat on the edge of her bed, in front of her knees. The sleep still dragging her in.

"Hey."

Her eyes widen, as she was looking straight into Arthur's almost makeup less face. His hand rubbing her shoulder. She released an aghast scream as she fell down the bed with in a strong hit. She pressed her hands on the carpet, head shaking as her breathing started to shudder. "Evelyn?" He called out, making her breathing hitch for a second. "Be an adult and look at me please."

She pursed her lips hard, raising her head, meeting his eyes. "A-Arthur….H…How did you…How did you know where i live?"

Arthur was looking at her side ways with a smile on his lips. He hummed, momentarily looking at his hands and then locking his eyes with her. "I always knew you lived here." He nodded. "I've followed you a dozen times. Mostly to…You know…." He got up, his orange suit tainted with blood and green hair messy from the ordeal. "To confront you."

Evelyn gasped as her eyebrows twisted in anger and fear. She had never noticed him following her. She ended her shift and then would go take a walk or even dine out. How much did he know about her? '_Would he have killed me back then_?'

"No." He answered, as he knew what she was thinking. "I would never lay a finger on you. Not before getting my answers."

Evelyn got up, pressing her back against the wall as Arthur circled the bed, stopping in front of her. She slightly turned her face, seeing his hand reaching to her hair and pulling it aside. "You hurt yourself." He looked down at her squeezed fist. "It's ok." He grabbed her wrist to examine it. "You can open it."

"_Please_." She whispered, finding it harrowing that he had paid no attention to her.

"I'm going to fix this."

Arthur let go of her wrist, hearing it slamming against the wall beside her legs. He looked back, raising his eyebrows at her. Lifting a finger, he told her. "Stay. Here."

The moment he went to her bathroom, Evelyn crawled over the bed and made a run to her door. She idiotically tried to open it, not realizing it was locked. Hell, she locked all the windows but _not_ the door. "_Mmm_." She grunted in distress as her panic told her to continue to open the door. She stopped, fists resting on the door, lips locked together as she let her tears to fall down.

Turning around she saw Arthur standing in the entrance where her corridor met the living room. He had fresh bandages and the half-full hydrogen peroxide bottle on his hand. She had caught his eyes quickly adverting from her body to her eyes. He smiled and presented her with the items. "Got em."

Evelyn breathed out, shaking her head as she adjusted her shirt that was exposing her shoulder. She suspiciously watched him stepping aside. "Come on. Sat on the couch so i can take care of you."

Her eyes looked at the items and then at his eyes, he titled his head to the left and tugged his lips. Glued to the wall and knocking some decorations she had hanging on it, Evelyn tried to avoid getting close to him. Eyes locking with his, her high alertness clumsily failed her.

She almost tripped and avoided his hand as she made a run to the couch. She stub her toe on the coffee table, cursing like hell. "Are you ok?" He asked, watching her getting a hold of her feet, as she jumped before sitting on the couch.

She licked the corner of her lips and rubbed her toe, facing him away. "Your shirt." He said, with a smile.

"What do you want from me?" She adjusted her shirt in fury, moving away when he took a seat beside her. "I didn't wrong you, Arthur. Please leave my house now."

He looked at her sideways, patting the spot next to her. "Sit. Your hand are not properly bandaged."

"I-!"

"Do you want me to sit you myself?" His tone now a bit distant. Evelyn pursed her lips and sat down. Whatever he did last night, it had changed him or his transformation was still in the process of completion. "Good." He looked at her eyes as he took her hand, unwrapping the cotton ball like work. "Hmm…That's not so bad. Could be worse."

Arthur took a deep breath as he used the old bandages to avoid the hydrogen peroxide to spill on her legs and floor. He properly bandaged her wound and then bopped her nose, smiling like an innocent child. "All done."

She fake smiled and then got up at the same time he did. She gripped her elbow as he stepped away and motioned to the kitchen. "You only eat apples? I didn't find anything besides that."

So he searched her apartment, huh? How long was he staring at her sleeping? There goes her plan to say fuck you Gotham.

"I also found this." He showed the clown mask. "Are you a clown now? Where did you stopped being society? Heh…..Did you use this to escape your freedom?"

Evelyn stood quiet and immobile. She was afraid he was armed. Hell, all this commotion inside her house that she didn't notice the riots still continued outside. His sudden burst of laugh made her jolt in her place. She swallowed and yelped when he waved a hand in front of her. '_Choke please, choke._' She blinked, mouth open as he suddenly stopped and chuckled.

"Sorry." He titled his head, cautiously eyeing her as she gripped her shirt. "Huh…." He shrugged with a breathy snigger. "When you fell down the bed i saw it all."

"What?" She rubbed her tongue on her lower teeth, eyes squinting in anger. What's so fucking funny?

"That shirt. I can almost tell it all."

"You're a pig."

"No i'm not. Your shirt doesn't leave much to imagination, Evelyn." He snorted again with a smile on, looking to the ground and then back at her.

She looked at the door and then at him. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he looked down took a few steps back and then smiled. "The real Gotham awaits. Are you going to embrace it or turn your back at it?"

...

"This is your chance, Evelyn."

"Is this the confrontation you were seeking?"

"No. I learned how to forgive."

"By taking control of the city? With a bunch of lunatics?"

"Is that what we are to you, Evelyn? Were you faking all that just for your own sake?" He asked, his dead eyes submitting her. "Are you different from us? Hm?"

"I….i just want you to leave me alone. Don't you have that person you mentioned on Murray?"

"Hmm."

"Arthur." Evelyn pressed her hands together as she was praying, taking a short step forward. "Please, you-!"

"I will help you see, how it is to be an outcast. How a lunatic is treated. Every time you sat on that chair and denied giving help in exchange for a few coins and promotions will show you, how the world truly is. How is it to be like us."

"No." She glared, encircling the couch as Arthur followed her with his menace stare. "There are no us. All you concept is _wrong_, Arthur. There are only a person who is angry with the world. Haven't you heard what Murray said? There are good people out there. There's-!"

"All i heard was his head going POP." He mocked with his hands, making her recoil in fear as he laughed. "And a blind selfish child who thinks that we aren't real." Arthur nodded, smiling as she twisted her face in fear. "You will get what you deserve, like everyone else... And if by the end you don't see it, then…." He pulled out a gun making her yelp and knocking out the furniture behind her.

Arthur waited until she stopped moving, eyes looking at the gun in horror. He placed it's barrel on his temple and pulled the trigger, making her scream, bringing her hands to her face, falling to the ground. He laughed and then shot the bowl of apples she had on the kitchen counter, making her scream even more. "OH GOD, AH." She closed her eyes and covered her ears, as he shot her ceiling and walls.

Evelyn stood wobbling in pure dread as Arthur knelt in front of her, pulling her chin up, his chuckles fading. She felt him pulling her hair away and tilting his head to the side. "Put on a happy face, Eve. The world is a fucking comedy. Got it?" Then he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Get dressed. There's plenty of stuff to do."

* * *

**A/n: **To those who fav and followed, thank you so much. I hope you liked it.

**Warning: **Remember this is following my plot. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

After a perpetuity amount of time, Evelyn was pretty sure she had damaged the inside of her cheeks by continuously chewing it. "Come on." Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes as he quickly gave his attention to the bullet holes he had done with his gun. He smiled and then looked at the ceiling.

Gun meant power and power is something he's fairly getting fond of.

Evelyn swallowed the lump of fear that she had stuck on her throat. She tried to take a disguised deep breath, only to stutter as she did so. Making her way to her room, she rummaged through her closet and grabbed whatever clothes she managed to grip first.

Arthur had followed her soundless. He leaned against the room entrance, crossing his legs with one hand on his hip while the other stood pressed against the doorframe.

She had never thought that dressing up would be so uncomfortable. She glared as she swiftly pulled her pants up, watching as Arthur followed with his eyes, her hand pulling the zipper up. He stood silence as she turned around and took the shirt off her body, her long hair falling down her back. She grabbed the new shirt and put it on in a hurried movement.

Arthur continued leaned against the doorframe, turning his head to the left, uninterestingly eyeing the wallpaper print. "Are you ready?" He asked as he saw her finishing tying up her shoelaces.

...

"Ok. Let's go." He stepped aside, hand gripping the doorframe as she wordless passed by him with a quick short dash. "Hold up." Arthur's shoulder brushed against her as he unlocked the front door and as a gentleman, held it open to her. "Lady's first."

Evelyn watched as his hunched figure came to a stand up. His eyes narrowing as he motioned with his hand to the exit. "Lady's first." Every word coming out with a hint of demand and annoyance.

She left her apartment, yelping as two clowns stood on each side of her door. They looked at her and then shook their heads. Her eyes twitched as she glanced between the two of them. "Come on." Arthur pushed her forward, taking her to the elevator.

The two clowns followed them closely and got into the elevator with them. In the tiny space, Evelyn was being squeezed against the walls with the two of them while Arthur who kinda had a comfortable gap around him, pulled out a cigar and light it. He blew the smoke to the air, scratching his head with his free hand before slicking his hair back.

"We have to make a quick stop at my house, hm." He stated, not looking at anyone in particular.

When the elevator doors opened with that weak ringing sound, Evelyn sighed in thankfulness for the whiff fresh of air. One clown followed Arthur while the other pushed her out of the elevator. She stood between them, who obediently followed behind him. By the time they reached her building exit, Arthur squeezed his half cigarette between his thumb and index finger and threw it away. He laughed as he opened his arms and started dancing his way down the stairs.

Evelyn gasped in horror as clowns were trashing one of the already degraded streets of Gotham city. She grimaced in repulsion as a small group light up a big rat on fire and started to celebrate as they raised their fists at Arthur who spun around. She watched the poor thing making a run to the sewers. "_Fucking monsters_." She whispered as the two clowns behind her, placed their hands on each side of her shoulder and guided her to a vandalized taxi.

Shoving her inside the taxi, Evelyn glued herself to the door once she saw the clowns going to the driver and front seat. Arthur hopped in the taxi, laughing as he light up another cigar as they drove him to his house. She pursed her lips, seeing how the streets were in total control of the clowns. The only indication of order were the wrecked police cars that were either burning on the streets or completely flipped around.

She glanced at Arthur who was now shaking his leg in what she presumed was in exhilaration or maybe nervousness. He ruptured in laughter, hitting the front seat repeatedly before leaning back and taking another blow of his cigar. His laugh converted to chuckles' then into hums' that slowly faded. He blinked lazily, as he drew in the smoke with a hitch sound, before exhaling it. Legs open wide, head resting back, left arm spread aside behind her head. All of it made her feel uncomfortable.

Still she couldn't bring herself to believe that this was Arthur Fleck. That….That miserable lonely man that would go unnoticed even to a homeless person. She rubbed her hands together, hiding them between her knees as the cigar's smoke tainted the air. She would glance to the streets, seeing broken stores, fire, rats, garbage, storeowners trying to fight off intruders and thieves.

"See?" His voice dragged her attention. "This is what Gotham truly is, when society turns a blind eye to the people."

...

"Sometimes *cough* certain decisions might come in handy, even if those decisions aren't appealing to "our" already constructed morality." Arthur nodded, dusting his knee off, bringing his cigar to his lips, the flaming tip blazing as he drew some air in. "You above all people should know that."

Evelyn would catch the eyes of the clown driver through the rear view mirror, as she tried to ignore Arthur who was now telling morbid dark jokes. They snickered and genuinely laughed, with a very delighted Arthur beside her. "How about another joke, Evelyn?"

She opened her mouth to answer a firm no, but she miserably took a deep breath instead. "Are you okay?"

"I don't-!"

"Okay, so there was this lonely guy who would go to get his prescription to his medication-!"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"And this selfish child…"

"Arthur STOP." Evelyn gripped his wrist as the gun barrel was pointed straight into her chest. "_Please stop_." She begged in a shaky breathing, a single tear rolling down her right eye. "_Please._"

He spoke tenderly and low with a scowled face, nodding as her lips tried to form words. "She broke his small hopes of getting better all because she-! *click*…."

Evelyn jolted, releasing a gasping scream when the gun didn't shot, clenching his wrist with an iron yet trembling grip. His eyes were noxious as lips closed in a thin line of displeasure. He brought his free hand to her face, wiping her tears away as he moved the gun barrel aside, with her hand still attached to his wrist. He shot the door, making her scream and push him away from her.

The two clowns started a fit laughter with him following behind. "You're very lucky." He gurgled nodding elatedly. "That was supposed to hit you…wow."

Evelyn gripped her hair as she started to cry slapping his hand away when he touched her arm. She pressed her body against the door, avoiding any contact with him. '_I'm going to die in fucking Gotham by a psychopath._'

"Joker, we're here." The taxi came into a stop. Arthur got out and started to walk towards the building. When they pulled Evelyn out of the vehicle, she started to scream and kick only to be dropped to the ground.

"Start walking." He ordered, giving a slight kick to her leg.

"Evelynnnnnn."

She glared at Arthur who was tapping his wrist impatiently. When she didn't move, the second clown grabbed her by her upper arm and roughly pulled her up, dragging her towards the building. "What are you a child?" Arthur commented as he pressed the elevator's call button.

He got in, leaning his back against the elevator, surprisingly finishing smoking the cigar, his two newly friends pushing her in. "Excuse me." He bumped into her as he stretched his arm and pressed the button to his floor.

She heard him sniff and grunt as the two clowns looked at the elevator ceiling as it started to shake, stop and screeching as it began to go upwards. "It's regular thing, no worries."

The ringing bell she loved so much became something she hated. As the doors opened, she automatically walked out with the two clowns, only to knock into them when they turned around. She looked back watching as Arthur stood in the middle of the hallway, looking back. He stayed there for while, before fully turning to that direction, stopping his tracks as he almost reached a door.

He shook his head, turned around and gestured towards his door. His eyes held anger and something more. She stepped aside as he walked past by her, grabbing his keys and opening the door. The two clowns stood on each side of door like bodyguards, looking straight ahead. Evelyn watched him waving at her. "Don't mind the mess." He said as he walked in.

Another loud scream made Arthur turn around, looking at her from head to toe as she almost fell backwards. He looked at her confused before his eyes fell on Randal's bloody corpse. "Almost forgot about him. Hmm, hey." He called, grabbing her by the elbow, pushing her aside as he called. "Throw this away, please."

"Damn, he's starting to smell."

"Hohhhhh." One of the clowns brought his fist to his masked mouth, snickering at the body. "Where?"

"Huhhh…..Leave it on the streets. The poor rats need to eat too." Arthur modestly said as he moved to his living room. "Eve…..Evelyn. Sit here." He casually ordered, taking his coat off and then pointing to the seat with his eyes. "I'll be right back."

Evelyn bit her lower lip in discomfort, the slight smell of rotting body, perfuming the small apartment. She watched as he threw an orange half-folded notebook to an armchair. His steps echoing away as the two clowns dragged the man's body, closing the door behind them. She heard water running and a door closing.

Moving her head slowly from side to side, she was even afraid of his house. The blood speckled against the wall and the dragging evidence was something hard to ignore. She sunk her nails into her knees as her attention fell on the notebook. She was going to reach for it, but a gunshot made her recoil. Looking at the corridor, and the small light coming from what she assumed was the bathroom, she grabbed the notebook and opened it, always glancing towards where he was.

As she opened the notebook, her frightened features melted into a disturbed look. A journal. And in it, contained some misspelled words, scribbling, jokes, morbid jokes, disturbed passages, intense drawings, torn out pages of pornographic magazines, repetitive thoughts and words. "_Jesus_." She whispered as she blinked in horror. _"I used to think my life was a tragedy, but now I realize it's a comedy."_ Her head followed her eye movements as she read his words with a very weak voice._"I hope my death makes more cents than my life…."_

She felt two waves of terror coming from above and below, meeting in the middle of her stomach as she now paid more attention to the pictures of the naked women. It had clipping torn at the neck, hard scribbling covering their faces. Her eyes squinted as she whispered her individual observations. "_This could show his subversive fantasies." _Evelyn studied the images, bringing the notebook closer to her face. _"Depersonalizing women by removing their faces….maybe allowing him to objectifying them?….Perhaps feelings of aggression and sadism? Repressive feelings, repressive emotions?"_ She pursed her lips, grimacing as she gave a quick glance towards the hallway. "_Maybe this is congruent with his desires or egotistic thoughts that aren't aligned with his sense of self?"_

She closed the book and tossed to the place where it was. She scooped away from it, pressing her hands together, between her knees, trying her best to prevent them to shake. Her heart was beating erratically as she saw a shadow moving away from the light. '_I should have fucking left._'

"Can you believe this?" Arthur popped up, make up restored, buttoning his new usual red and orange attire. "They brought me a new suit in purple." He made a small spin. "But will keep using this one. It flatters my makeup."

"Hm-yeah." She nodded too quickly as he tilted his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…no…nothing." She crossed her feet, seeing as he grabbed his notebook. Opening it and then tossing it to the couch. "What do you think?"

"Wha?"

"Thoughts?"

"It looks…it looks good on you, yes."

"I was talking about my thoughts, my jokes? You read it. So what do you think?"

"I-I-i didn't read it." She got up and moved to window when he reached forward. "I didn't."

He stopped in mid track before grabbing his dirty jacket, taking his cigarette pack and lighter. Looking at her with raised eyebrows, he placed a cigar on his lips and light it. He blew the smoke in her direction, quietly staring at her eyes, hand inside his pocket. "You have a journal about everyone that went to that office. Don't you?"

"It's not mine. It's from Dr. Wallace." She admitted, heart on her throat. "Arthur-!"

"Hm?"

"Please let me go." She pleaded, sliding sideways as he peeked through the window.

"First we need to go to your office. Then we'll see." She watched his head jerk towards the door, the ashes from the cigarette falling down as he followed with his eyes.

She made sure not to step on that poor's man blood, hearing him snort in mockery behind her. The clowns weren't there and she mentally punched and kicked herself for not trying to peek and escape. '_**Fuck.**_'

Evelyn was at the elevator when she jolted with the loud noise of his door closing. She hurriedly pressed the button as Arthur walked to her spot. Eyes deeply goaded as he continued to look in the direction of the door, he had stopped to stare moments before he gave up.

The door opened and Evelyn instinctively went to the corner as Arthur stood between the elevator's doors, hands resting on the elevator entrance frames. He kept looking, green hair falling to the side, smoke coming out of his nose. The doors started to close and he smoothly retreated, stepping back until he hit the wall. He looked at the light, hearing her dashing to the opposite from him as she pressed the button. He looked at her and hummed, tossing his cigar to the floor, smashing it with his foot. "One small thing, Evelyn." He said, hearing her suck in air as he cupped her face, noses touching due to the elevator troubling descending. "Don't you ever call me Arthur again. Do you understand me?"

She wanted to nod, but he kept shaking her head back and forth. She made short huffs as her lungs mercilessly pulsated in demand of more oxygen, drawing in his smoker's breath. "O…Ok…okay." She weakly responded, feeling like a helpless cornered child. "Okay."

He smiled, tilting his head to the side as he pecked her lips, just like he had done to Dr. Sally. He gave her three more pecks before rubbing his lips against hers, breathing in. She grumbled in panic and immediately placed her hands against both sides of his shoulders, trying to push him away.

He responded by scuffling with her, hitting her head against the wall, pressing his lips vehemently. She grunted, glaring as he kept his eyes closed, smashing his body against hers.

Evelyn felt how skinny he in fact was and how could he have so much strength. That dead man in his apartment was twice his size, and yet he managed to kill him. "No." She gritted her teeth, turning her face around as he now kissed her neck, one hand firmly locked on the back of her head while the other crept around her waist, pressing her further against him.

Placing all her strength in her arms, Evelyn pushed him, watching as he hit the elevator wall with a loud noise with a delighted surprised face and an amused chuckle. "Fuck you, fuck….you… Fuck you." She said between gasps as she pressed the elevator button to open the door, stumbling on her feet, hitting the floor hard. She heard Arthur burst into laughter, supporting himself against the elevator's entrance.

"Oh Eve…" He grabbed another cigar as he stopped beside her. "You're such a joke."


	4. Chapter 4

Sick of life. Sick of all this lunatics. Sick of Gotham City, sick of _him_. She's sick of him, him, him. All this effort for nothing. Waking up early for a job she finds worthless, going through financial problems, humiliating herself to get some fucking coins, enduring a bunch of nutjobs' for three fucking straight years. Only to end up dead within hours or less.

"This place brings back memories." He sighed in peace, smiling as he leaned his head against the window. The chaotic atmosphere bringing more life to the streets.

Evelyn was exhausted and hungry from wondering around the fanatical streets with him. Being dragged around, as she was a toy. All she did was telling him what her boss had said. No more medication and he now blames her for what practically had happen to him.

Evelyn sighed deeply as she looked at her shaking knees. She noted that when he cursed, shit was about to happen. That he had now a vast imagination to what was about to come. Calling him Joker? A person that shed that lonely miserable man to the shadows. '_Why God? Why did i have to tell him that life was worth to live? WHY?_'

"Oh look. We're here." Arthur happily spoke as he exited the taxi, holding the door open. "Time to go milady."

She adverted her eyes from him to her knees, hope squashed by her fear and perhaps her ending. Breathing soundless by her mouth, Evelyn's body was heavy as she slid to leave the taxi. Arthur had shot her door a couple of times when he had caught her trying to unlock it to jump out.

Evelyn jolted, catching her breath and closing her eyes in distress when he took her hand and kissed it. She stood immobile as he closed the door with a mischievous smile on his painted clown face.

She followed him with her eyes until he stopped in front of her. The smirk he had was the same one when he had kissed Dr. Sally. His confidence was busting up in an incredible pace. "Shall we?" He presented his arm, leaning a bit to the side.

Evelyn glanced between his arm and eyes. She shook her head weakly and made her way in a snail pace to her office. She didn't turn around, afraid if she did so, he would point that damn gun at her face and shoot her. '_I'll be dinner for the rats. Just like that poor man in his apartment._'

Stopping at the door, she gripped the handle so hard that made her knuckles turn white. Gotham poorer zones were practically packed together between walls, turns and other streets. It was impossible to run away without being caught, shot or stabbed.

Swallowing disdainfully, Evelyn looked at Arthur, who stood a bit away from her, the typical cigar on his lips, one hand slicking his hair back and the other on his front pocket. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting. She blinked and pursed her lips, before opening the door and getting in a very messy workplace.

"_Shit_." She shakily whispered as her pace started to rouse. Her footsteps echoed louder as she approached her boss's door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, huffing noisily and in shock, when Arthur out of nowhere hugged her from behind, trapping her with his arms.

He chuckled as he gently swayed from side to side. Chin resting on her left shoulder as he chuckled, firmly compressing her with his arms around her waistline. "Stealthy like a predator. Didn't hear me coming, did you? Oh Boo, by the way."

She was sure he could feel her heart beating inconsistently and breathing escalating. It wasn't helping being pressed to him against her will. "You smell really good." He voiced in a very far-flung tone, taking a quick sniff of her hair. Quickly letting her go.

Looking at the doorknob, Evelyn slowly inhaled as she twisted it around and leisurely opened the door. "Wallace." She breathed out, watching her boss rummaging through paperwork on his desk, sweat running down from his receding hairline to his wrinkled forehead. His office completely littered with scattered papers, cigarette butts' and newspapers.

He gasped in alarm, looking at her with wide eyes. He made a face as he was trying to recognize her. "Birdie." He exhaled in realization, a smile spreading on his lips as his eyes softened. "I thought you were dead-!" His sentence was cut short, pushing himself away from the table, hitting the cabinet files when Arthur stood at the entrance.

"I…i….i…. H-hi." He laughed nervously, his nasal-breathing coming out short and panicked. "You…You look…goo….good, Arth-Arthur."

Arthur hummed with a smirk on his face, hand sliding from the door small-mirrored glass as he walked in the office, closing the door, staring at him. Rubbing his lips together, he went to his pocket, hearing Evelyn whispering a fearful no. He took the lighter out of the empty cigarette pack and threw it into the trashcan.

"Long time no see, Dr. Jake Wallace." He licked his lips, watching the man smiling nervously. "We came from a long way, just to see you."

"Hmm…What?"

Arthur pointed to Evelyn, not taking his eyes off him. "We came to see you."

"Oh. Th-thank you. I..." He snorted. Scratching his almost baldhead, spreading his arms and letting his palms hitting his legs.*sniff* "I've been a bit busy….yeah."

"Heh. You and i both." Arthur licked the corner of his lips, hearing the man laughing loudly as he pointed at him.

"You were always a funny guy, Arthur."

Evelyn made a face as she watched her boss miserably trying to amuse a lunatic. '_Wrong move asshole_.' She looked at Arthur who placed both his hands on his hips and looked at her, raising his eyebrows towards the couch behind her. She took the hint and slowly sat down, seeing Wallace trying to figure out what to do with his arms.

"So….What *grunt* what can i do for you, Arthur?"

Smiling Arthur encircled Wallace's table, spinning around before stopping beside the man. He place one hand on the table and the other on his hip. "You got fat."

Wallace looked at Arthur, his hand pressing against his abdomen. Despite successfully maintaining a cool posture, he knew he couldn't keep up that act for too long. "Hah hah….Yeah, i've been eating a little too much."

Nodding in amusement Arthur placed both his hands on Wallace's shoulders, making the man jolt as he pressured him down to his chair. "You're tense, Dr." He rubbed his shoulders, his breath hitting Wallace's ear, looking at the man sideways before adverting his gaze and smiling to Evelyn. "We are all friends. No need to worry."

"Huh...yes. Yes, we…we are friends Arthur. We are."

Sliding his hands from the man's shoulders, Arthur pursed his lips, looking over his shoulder to the cabinet behind him. He looked back at Evelyn who was in a fearful trance. He waved as she looked down, trying her best to not cry. "I'm huhhh…looking for my file, Dr. Where is it?"

"F-file?"

"Yes." Arthur lowered his head, glaring at the man's head. "My file."

Wallace looked all over the office floor, voice failing as he quickly pointed out to Evelyn. "She must know. She's my secretary."

Her eyes snapped at the man, forming a glare as she gritted her teeth. "Liar. I don't know where it is, Arthur….I mean..." She retreated back into her shell when he was now glaring back at her.

"Liar? Me? Bitches, am i right?" Wallace chuckled loudly. "She knows where it is."

Evelyn ignored Wallace, remembering Arthur's warning back in there. In a dying voice, she admitted, watching his glare melting into a surprised face. "He usually keeps it in the last drawer of his desk."

"See? I told you, she knew."

"Well." Arthur nodded, smiling as he took a few steps back. "I thought patient confidentiality was a thing, hmm?"

Both stood quiet as he chuckled, tapping Wallace's shoulder, pointing at the drawer. Wallace took the hint. Arthur leaned his head to the side, hair following it's movement as he licked his lips. He smiled as he watched Wallace giving him his file.

Tossing a pencil to the ground, he felt Wallace growing tense as it sunk that Arthur could have stick the pencil in his neck or eyes. Hell, the man didn't even noticed him grabbing it in the first place. "Thank you." He smiled, opening the file and moved behind the man. "Oh may i?" He leaned forward taking Wallace's cigarette pack.

"Y…Yes."

"Thanks." Arthur said, putting his file under his arm so he could light up the cigar. He pressed his lips together, and shoved the pack in his pocket. Opening his file, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hmm." He nodded, looking at Evelyn and then leaning aside to look down at Wallace's head. "Interesting."

"Look Arthur, i didn't write that, okay. It was Evelyn." Wallace raised his left hand, rotating his chair around, looking up at Arthur who raised an eyebrow at him, cigarette leaning forward. "I swear."

Arthur puffed out his smoke in the air, signaling to Wallace to turn around, so he could use his head to put his file on it. He grunted in preparation, cigar between his fingers. "Ahem….Fleck Arthur, 30-ish years old, lonely, socially awkward, hmm…" He put the cigar between his lips, tapping Wallace's shoulder, so he would stay still. "Suffers from pathological laughing disorder, fucking clown, must be retarded-"

"I didn't write that." Wallace looked at Evelyn in horror as Arthur blew smoke to his face, making him turn around again.

"Mamma's boy…..huhhhh…I'm going to fuck that little birdie's pussy until she bleeds. *pause* She came in with a tight black dress the other day, going to wreck that. Totally going for a blowjob…."

"I…Arthur that-!"

"Slammed her against the table, took her from behind…This is quiet sexual Dr Wallace. Why is in my file?" He leaned aside, watching a trail of sweat falling from Wallace's temple. "I had no idea you two were having an affair." Arthur chuckled, looking at Evelyn who gave her most vile glare to Wallace. "Looks like a novel." Arthur nodded, tapping his cigarette butt to make the ashes fall.

…..

Closing his file, Arthur kicked Wallace's chair, making the man standing up. He shook his head, pushing the chair as he gestured with his hand to Wallace to turn around. The man's eyes switched between Arthur's eyes. "Turn."

Wallace gulped down as he did what he was told. He looked at Evelyn whose eyes followed Arthur's hand gently throwing the file to the desk. He slid both his hands from Wallace's shoulders to his middle back, pushing the man forward. "Arthur…huh…Hey pal…heh heh...What are….what are you doing?"

"Na, na, na." Arthur nodded his head as he was enjoying a good song. He squeezed his cigar between his lips as he closed his eyes, running his hands over Wallace's large back. Wallace in the other hand was now with both his elbows on the table, trying to look back. "Hey man…This is not funny." Arthur opened his eyes and smiled, taking another blow but leaving the cigar on his lips.

Evelyn kept her mouth open, looking at him in disbelief, occasionally glancing at a frightened Wallace. "Did he do it like this?" He softly slammed his hips on Wallace's butt, making the man move forward.

"Arthur." Wallace protested, getting Arthur's hand pressing against his head, moving forward as he continued to hit him from the back. "This is not-!"

"I would pull your hair but you have none." He leaned his head back, humming, smoke coming out of his nose as he continued to repeat the motion, lifting his right hand in the air. "Na, na, na." Arthur placed a hand on Wallace's forehead, pulling it back as he hastily slashed the man's throat.

Evelyn screamed, feeling her vocal cords failing her as she saw Wallace clutching his throat, gurgling as blood poured out of the cut. He slipped to the side, hitting the floor with a loud bang, body violently shaking as Arthur took a few steps back, tossing a small glass away while slicking his hair back. He watched Evelyn getting on the couch, crying as she continued to hear the last gurgles of her boss.

"OH MY GOD. What have you DONE?" She made a move to the door, placing her weight on it as Arthur grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back. Her fingernails scratched the wood as he turned her to him, fighting with each other.

"Eve…Eve…Hey..." Arthur laughed, as she continued to scream, squirming aggressively on his grasp. "Hey…listen…Shhhh, it's ok." He pursed his lips, pushing her against the couch. He grunted, trying his best to trap her.

Evelyn fought to get free, eyes shut tightly as he gasped, letting his smile disappear as he smashed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes, trapping her legs between his. He stayed motionless with his lips still pressed against her, until she no longer moved. Cupping her face with his hands and opening his eyes he saw how much distaste she was holding towards him.

Arthur panted as he wiped her tears with his thumbs, strands of green hair gracefully tickling her face. He felt her heart beating uncontrollably against his chest, her ribcage rising and falling as she breathed through her nose. His voice came serene and soft yet his eyes told another story. "Calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

Arthur stood on his knees between her legs, watching her as he straightened his pants. He coughed as his eyes fell on Wallace's pool of blood. Evelyn recoiled both her fists in front of her chest, afraid to move.

He rubbed his tongue against his cheek pulling his hair back as he went to his file. "I never thought coming this far."

…

"You know…" He pulled in Wallace's chair, sitting on it and prompting his feet on the desk. He pulled out another cigar and light it, drawing in air as he leaned back, observing her figure lying on the couch with a smirk. "I was going to strangle you back at Murray's. That speech you gave me. Such bullshit."

….

Seeing that she wasn't responding, Arthur lowered his head. He saw her eyes gazing the ceiling cracks and peeled out paint. Puffing out the smoke, he got up and sat down on the couch, beside her waist. "I need you to do exactly what i say, hm?" He drew another strong three huffs, before throwing it on Wallace's blood. He blew the smoke onto her face, making her blink. "Eve…hey…"

Keeping her fists still pressed against her chest, she felt Arthur gently turning her face to him. Her eyes flickered lazily as he smiled down at her. She squashed her knees together, pushing them against the couch back pillows. Narrowing her eyes, Evelyn stood calm. She had the chance to escape while he was busy with Wallace and she let it slide again.

"Do you….Do you still have that tight black dress?" He chuckled as he took a hold of her shoulders, shoving her down when she launched at him. "What did i said? Calm down." He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Evelyn's panted, eyes tired while Arthur stood silent and motionless, his grip relaxing but not enough to let her go. She had noted that in his eyes, a thousand things were flashing and none of them was good. "Kiss me, Eve."

"_What_?" She whispered, grimacing as his eyes dropped to her chest before catching her eyes.

"I said. Kiss. Me….Evelyn."

"No."

Chuckling, Arthur turned his face around, nodding as he met her eyes again, tenderly rubbing his thumbs on her shoulders. "I said. _Kiss_ me Evelyn."


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a strong hold on her wrists, Arthur brought Evelyn up and slammed her down. He grunted as she continued to fight back. Successfully managing to put his left leg between hers, He murmured in a faint gasp as he felt her leg brush against his genitals. "_Heh._"

"**Get off me.**"

Her hoarse voice added to his euphoria as his gasps started to merge with chuckles. His hair turning messy and curly as he fought for dominance. He had imagined doing this to Sophie as foreplay, hell he even envisioned doing it to any other women to be more specific.

He was enjoying exploring something of this category. The rush of authority and domination was increasing inside of him. It felt sweet and right. All those years being held back by that lonely and depressed man was finally coming to an end.

That weak and quiet man was repressing his very being by allowing him to be stepped on, mocked and disrespected. No more. He's finally here to stay. He has ears, power and ferocious appetite for more.

This is power, respect and fear.

And he wants more.

"**OFF**." Evelyn turned her face to the side, gritting her teeth as his skinny frame hurt her body. She stopped once he too stopped. She was breathing heavily, ribcage pressing against his chest, his breath tickling her neck while all that trying her best to ignore the evidence of his arousal.

He clasped a cold hand on her neck, squeezing it tightly as she began to struggle trying as hard as she could to get a puff of air. He chuckled, adding a second hand as her vision started to blur. Her hands desperately tried to relieve the tension on her neck by scratching his wrists. Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes as his figure started to become dark. His eyes being the only source of light.

As she finally started to let go, Evelyn felt him reduce his grip but not enough to let her go. The light source of his eyes, spread to his figure, illuminating him completely. She could tell the color of his hair, eyes, makeup, and clothes. She could tell all of it. It was like she wasn't on the verge to lose conscious.

His skinny fingers touch resembled a spider's legs. She felt both his thumbs rubbing her throat while he stared deep down at her eyes. She blinked, realizing that he was enjoying the pulsation on her neck. The itching feeling of her tears marking her skin was horrendous. She pursed her lips as a way to prevent violent sobs that were ready to bust out.

Her name came out with a dark warning, his makeup emphasizing his death glare. "Evelyn, i will break your ankles." He moved his hands to cup her face as she blinked hard. "The hospitals' are not providing services to people like us anymore. It's only for the rich. So, if i break you, no one will come to help you."

Her hands weakly slipped from his wrists, eyes following his well-controlled raging ones. "You will have to crawl your way out to the streets and then the rats shall have a feast on your living body." He leaned his forehead against hers, voice soft and empty. "Now….kiss me."

He blinked slowly, seeing that she didn't move. He huffed before gently pressing his lips on hers. He felt no objection from her part, running his left hand on her hair, pulling it back as his right hand snaked to her neck.

She frowned as her eyes focused on the ceiling cracks, feeling his kisses turning swiftly, as he hummed in the process. "Enough is enough." He exhaled, relieving her from his weight. Arthur took a hold of her right forearm and pulled her to the floor. Her hands supported the fall, face inches from the ground.

He sat on the couch legs spread wide, slicking his hair back then spreading his arms out along the top of the couch. His leg started to shake as he looked down at her with a locked face, squinting his eyes at her. He motioned with his eyes to his crotch, watching the floor getting small tints of blood from her wound.

Evelyn shook her head, tears falling down as she began to sob. "_Please no_."

"You have practice."

"I….Only did it because." She looked at her bloody hand, gently holding it with her other hand. "Because i needed the money. He gave me no choice."

Arthur looked at Jake's pool of blood, before casually taking a cigar and lighting it. He blew the smoke, looking down at her, raising an eyebrow. "I gave you no choice either. "He held the cigar between his fingers, leaning a bit forward. "But your price is to leave this place alive. Because if i remember correctly, back at Murray i say you would get what you deserve."

"_What_?"

"Mhm." He blew the smoke to her direction, voice still gentle but full of venom. "I'm giving you a change to change my mind. To earn your right to live, to pass your trial. After all, you could have helped me, but you chose not to do it simply because you were being a total bitch."

Evelyn lowered her gaze to the couch rotten legs, mouth shut, silently letting her tears fall down. Her breathing started to itch as she furrowed her eyebrows in distress. Being a bitch? She doesn't give a fuck about Gotham's people. She doesn't care about others but herself. She has enough worries in life to give two shits about everyone. This man has no right on judging her when the whole fucking world is selfish and decaying.

"Eve."

She looked at him, mouth parted and tears still rolling down. She blinked several times, pressing her knees together. She was having a really bad day. This excuse of a human being thinks he has the right to fix, Gotham's rejects by justified trials. She's not a fucking reject.

She's not lunatic like them….like him.

"I…I don't want to."

Arthur snickered with a smile on, eyes venomously tearing her down. "How stupid are you?"

...

"Very well." He pulled out his gun, pointing at her head. Evelyn yelped in horror, crawling back as she focused her eyes on the gun barrel. She started to cry as he casually kept his cool, eyebrows raised with dead eyes on.

He shot the table, piles of paper flying up in the air as she brought both her hands to her ears, screaming while leaning against her knees. "PLEASE STOP."

Arthur lowered his gaze, staring at her as he drew another smoke. This is even funnier than he had imagined. "Skank. You are willing to fuck a fat piece of shit for a promotion and money but not for your life."

...

"I dare to say there was love in there."

Evelyn felt a knob on her stomach, taking short intakes of breath as she locked her eyes on his shoes. She met his eyes as he tossed the cigar butt onto Jake's blood. Gathering courage, her voice was scared yet full of poison. "If i do this…will you let me go?"

He squinted his eyes taken back by such stupid question. Chuckling, Arthur raised his hands before starting to laugh. He leaned his mouth against his fist and kept laughing before abruptly stopping. Feeling her hand on his tight, hair covering her vision.

He licked his lips and chuckled, running his own hand on hers. She nervously swallowed before meeting his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, squeezing her hand, shaking his head as she glared. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

Giving his gun to her, he spread his arms, letting them rest on the couch's back. He spoke in a reassuring soft tone. "You can end the beginning of your misery right now. In the middle of this messy rightful riot that is happening. Gotham will not judge you nor punish you for what you did." He leaned forward, seeing how her eyes switched between the gun and him. "You've caused a lot of pain to a lot of people by denying them help. Nevertheless, this method is messier because you're about to pull the trigger and testify how disgusting it is…How hard is to make a life decision by your own…. You can "save" many people. You can become a heroin that Gotham needs and deserves. All you have to do is to pull the trigger…Money, fame and love….You can get it all. Without much effort….By taking a life. A miserable not worthy life. " He leaned back, hands resting on his sides. "Do it."

Evelyn stood on her knees, gun straight pointed at his face. Her eyes swam on his as she pursed her lips hard, breathing increasing. She started to shake, gun getting heavier as she no longer couldn't hold it. She lowered the weapon at the same time her eyes fell on her lap. She shook her head, crying silently. "_I can't_."

She heard him sigh in disappointment, not very gently taking the gun away from her hand. "Well so much talk and no action." Arthur rolled his eyes, getting up. "You really are a mess."

"I don't want to have the weight on taking someone's life." She glared, getting up and looking at him from head to toe. "I'm not a murder like you."

"You have any idea how hypocrite you sound?"

"It's not up to me to end your life."

"Huh huh. Right. Tell me this. If you end up on a life threatening situation like this, are you still going to make the same decision?"

"Yes."

"Hm…And if someone you love ends up getting involved?"

"I don't care."

"You're full of shit, Evelyn." Arthur smiled. "You think that not pulling the trigger or "sacrificing" your life makes you a better person, you're deadly wrong."

"I-!"

"You keep telling yourself that you only followed orders. That you did what it was told you by that fatass right there that you had nothing to do with people you refused to help."

"I did what i was told."

"Because you are a product of society."

"I'm just living my life. Do you have any idea how many people are awful? I'm not the only person in Gotham. You're awful. A monster, a lunatic…..A disgrace."

"And?"He motioned with his hand to her to continue.

"A lowlife, psychopath, crybaby, mentally unstable."

"Aaand what makes you?"

"I'm normal person who got caught on your helpless meltdown."

"See? You are so hypocrite. When you were in charge, i know how much you loved to refuse help. How you loved toying with people's hopes. In the beginning you did because _he_ had told you to….But after a while…..You just started to do it by yourself."

"Oh….and why sparing me instead of him? Hm?"

"Because you were a sheep. And i never said i would not spare your life."

"You did."

"Oh….I did? Sorry my lunacy must have gotten the best of me at that time. Oh this head of mine." He laughed, shaking his head as she glared. "You still insist on your lie." Sighing Arthur took his gun and shot her on her shoulder.

Evelyn fell backwards, clutching on her shoulder, crying. "Please don't."

"See? How hypocrite. Now you value your life?" Arthur placed the gun barrel on her head, the heat burning her head. "What's wrong? Where's your courage?"

"Boss, i-!"A clown came in to the office only to be shot in the head.

Evelyn screamed again, trying to crawl away from Arthur who put his knee on her stomach. "See how easy is to kill? That man is following a lunatic and paid for his crimes…Evelyn, look at me…..Hey look….See? It's easy as that. Pull the trigger and let your thoughts hunt you later. Gun?"

She sobbed and allowed her head to hit the floor. The cracks of the ceiling spreading through the entire office. Her blood soaking her clothes. "Your arguments are invalid." Arthur leaned down and kissed her. He wiped her tears with his thumb, putting his gun back in his pocket. "Come on. Let's take care of that wound."

* * *

"Like i said, i would take you to the hospital but the police have retreated back to the wealthy neighborhoods and the hospitals are not treating the poor and our movement." He said, arm casually around her shoulders. The driver drove recklessly as chants and chaos had tainted the streets of Gotham. "Are you holding up right?" He leaned forward, watching her pale face trying her best to stay awake.

"Do you want more rags boss?" A clown asked, lighting a Molotov, throwing it away. The fire majestically spreading with Arthur and everyone cheering.

After the laugh died off, Arthur patted Evelyn's head. "She's good. Take me us to the pharmacy please."

It was hard to tell. Minutes before they reached their destiny, Evelyn was basically hearing muffled sounds and all the shapes and silhouettes were mere shadows. A screech sound pierced through the air, she could swear the noise took a form of a quick lighting. She moaned in pain as she felt her wound being attended. Her body being shaken and a sudden yellow and red colors pulsating with her heart beat.

The weight on her eyes finally embraced darkness. Cheers, singing, screams, gunshots, howls, honks, crying, glass breaking, everything started to rewind, the sounds intensifying by each intake of breath. She found herself alone, standing in utter blackness. She pressed her hands on her ears, blood strings attaching around her legs, making its way to her mouth and eyes.

Then nothing.

Silence came. She opened her eyes and a white ceiling with yellowish stains greeted her. She felt fluffiness under her body and her wound slightly throbbed in a very faint pain. Despite being night, the light coming from the window helped her making up her surroundings.

Living room.

Evelyn looked to the side and on the coffee table she saw medical supplies such as syringes, medicine, hydrogen peroxide, pills, scissors, and bandages. She blinked and looked at the ceiling again, the warm blanked providing her with some protection. She took a deep painless breath and realized her whole body was deadly heavy.

'_Medicine_?'

Steady breathing, Evelyn grimaced in sadness. She no longer had any more tears to shed as she locked eyes with a faint figure ahead of her. Arthur was only in pants, makeup smeared and worn out. His disturbing almost skeleton figure making her wonder how does he has strength to do whatever he does with his routine.

Arthur smiled, drinking his glass of water before going to her. He knelt and pulled her blanket up her collarbone. He stroked her cheek before talking to her in a hush kind voice. Evelyn weakly pursed her lips. Not believing this monster was capable to quickly change. He wasn't exuding any venomous aura, nor even his eyes was showing that menace. He made no effort on hiding his true intentions the moment he claimed the name Joker.

She doesn't even remember Arthur before all this mess, being this kind and generous speaking. Even when he came to her, she could tell he was forcing himself to talk to her like that. Mostly to pretend to make a friendship out of her. Pathetic.

'_Maybe it's the drugs_.'

"_You need to rest_." He said, smiling down at her and stroking her head. His eyes gleamed in peacefulness as he took in her features. "_You had a bad day_. _I bet tomorrow everything will be better._"

Evelyn tiredly drifted from both his eyes to his lips before she shut her eyes as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek as he got up. Arthur stood on the hallway entrance and tenderly spoke before leaving her. "_Don't let the bed bugs bite. Sleep tight." _

She breathed out shakily as she now felt her warm tears, silently falling downsides. The weight and numbness of her body protesting against her own will to escape.

"_Fuck you Gotham_."


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn had managed to sit up straight, the intense pain of the gunshot wound reminding her of her inability to escape, adding it to her frustration. She pursed her lips; somewhat exhausted despite having slept the whole night without a problem.

She sighed, until her eyes settled ahead, seeing a pair of light brown boots. Her eyes slowly moved upward until she came face to face with a young woman with black hair, her face stained with his make-up, neck marked with nibbles.

The woman stood on her side, her dark brown eyes looking at Evelyn sideways. "Alright, see you later." Arthur said, passing by her shirtless, opening the door and closing it not giving the woman time to give her goodbyes. "What do you want to eat, Evelyn?" He asked, walking into the kitchen, not paying attention to her.

She heard the sound of plates and silverware clicking together as he kept asking her what she wanted to eat. When she didn't answer, he put his head out, calling her name again. "Evelyn? Did you hear me?"

She looked at him, mouth open before silently swallowing, shaking her head. "Not…I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense." He retorted, returning to the kitchen. "Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day." Arthur came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of a colored fresh fruit salad. "Here ya go. Munch it." He sat beside her, grabbing his journal and starting to scribble something down.

"What?" He asked, looking at her sideways as she kept the bowl in her hands, staring at him.

Evelyn's eyes immediately sunk on the fruit. "Don't tell me you need to be mouth- fed." She narrowed her eyes at his meaningful words. First, she went from eating to prevent him to fed her to completely ravishing the food like a starving dog.

"And you weren't hungry." He joked, as he went back to write.

Licking the remaining natural fruit syrup off of her lips, Evelyn's eyes tried to grab as much as she could from his journal from where she was standing. "That's my girlfriend." He said with a smile, tossing the journal to the coffee table. "Let me get that." He took the bowl, putting on the counter.

"I saved her from those guys on the subway. Yeah." He nodded, a triumphant smile on his face. "I killed them because they were harassing her, and that was enough to trigger this whole ordeal, so she's kind of responsible of my rebirth." Arthur sat on the couch, watching her intently. "Unlike some, she appreciates that gift and is very kind. Tut-tut-tut, relax ok?" He softly protested when he touched her shoulder, nodding as he spoke to her like she was a child. "I just want to know if the wound has not gained an infection."

Evelyn sunk her fingernails on her knees, feeling his fingers working on her bandage. She shut her mouth, paying attention to every single move he made. "Well, it's looking good, considering, i've done the sewing myself. Oh, don't look at me like that." He got up as he turned the tv on. "I told you the hospitals aren't accepting people unless they're rich, I had to save your life."

Evelyn winced in pain when she tried to adjust herself. She had been holding out the pain when he was tinkering with the gunshot wound. "See?" He pointed to the Tv, laughing casually. "The city is finally opening its eyes. More people are joining in and new groups have been formed."

"Don't you think those groups won't come after you?" She said, pain definitely present in her voice.

Arthur stopped chewing on his thumb and looked at her, eyebrows raised with a smile on his lips. "Evelyn? Did you just speak?"

She glared as he knelt down, hands on her face rubbing her cheeks. "I'm so surprised. I thought you had gone mute. I'm so happy I was wrong."

"No-!" She winced when he put his hand on her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"You've proven to be resilient, Eve. That's astonishing." He walked out of the living room, closing some door.

Locking her breathing in, Evelyn bit her lips hard enough to bruise them. Once she stood up, she felt her lungs deflating like balloons, her vision momentarily going blurry with her surroundings.

But it was gone as quick as it came. She swallowed hard, feeling a thousand needles being pierced onto her body constantly. She walked in snail pace not because she was afraid to get caught, but because her body didn't allow her to do so.

As she made her way to the door, she looked at a door whose light came from it. She thought he might be inside. Not wanting to figure it out, Evelyn reached the front door, opening it. She felt the rush of the adrenaline hitting her, feeling it pulsating in her muscles. She exhaled in happiness, feeling the cold breeze from the outside and no clowns around. She hesitantly looked behind her as a reassuring meaning that he wouldn't jump onto her or worse, shoot her again.

Making her way out of his apartment, Evelyn gently closed his door. Seeing the elevator a few feet away from her, boosted her hopes. She smiled, staggering her way to her escape route. Howls and shrieks of excitement echoed in the building, making her lose her balance and hit the wall with her shoulder.

Evelyn started to shake as she covered her mouth, screaming against her hand. The adrenaline she had was now faint as she fell on her knees. The sound of rushing steps added to her horror. She looked at the elevator, watching as a young woman with a little child, whispering a faint sorry before the elevator started to descend. "N-no, please." She bit her tongue and agonizingly began to crawl, trying her best to not put weight on her wounded shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she grunted as she got up, the wound of her hand, sponged blood marks on the dirty floor.

She was holding in her breath for each step she took. And truth be told it wasn't helping much since she felt her mind and body ready to collapse in any given moment, due to the lack of oxygen she allowed to reach her lungs.

Once she reached the elevator, Evelyn pressed the button nonstop, the howls and shrieks getting closer as she began to feel its vibration. The sound of a door cracking made her jolt in panic, turning her body towards it. She saw a stuffed bunny at the entrance and the door opening with the wind.

Evelyn started to walk towards the apartment. Once she stopped at the entrance, she looked back at Arthur's door, seeing a bunch of shadows coming from the stairs. Gasping in pain, Evelyn kick the stuffed bunny in and closed the door, locking it. She coughed as she went to the living room. These apartments look just like his…. Everything looks like his. She wrapped a scarf on her wounded hand and went to the phone.

To her luck, the lines were cut. The chaotic festivities were still going on, and since Arthur lived here, it was impossible to escape without getting noticed and caught. A knock on the door, silenced her sobs as she slowly turned towards it. The knocks became repetitive yet gentle as she started to make her way to the hallway. She jerked when a familiar hateful voice crept under her spine. "Sophie? Are you there? Sophie?"

Her shaking finger's ran on the wall as she side walked towards the dark hallway. Her figure disappearing as his voice kept lingering outside. "It's me Arthur. I just want to talk to you." Evelyn got into a child's room, closing the door behind her. She placed both her hands on the white bunny theme door, face inches away from the scratched wood. Strands of hair slightly dancing as her shaking figure started to walk backwards.

It was hard to ignore the pain but she had to do it. A strong noise made her involuntarily yelp, immediately putting a hand over her mouth. She turned around, opening the window, blood starting to smear on the glass and frame.

Pursing her lips with tears falling down, Evelyn froze in place when a single knock was heard. She kept her face towards the window as Arthur's voice came out concerned and gentle. "There's no need to panic, Sophie. I'm sorry to burst into your apartment like this, but I'm here to help you and Gigi. I…I can protect you."

Opening the window, Evelyn watched as the emergency stairs were all rusty and ready to collapse in no time. She looked back, the door knob turning around. "Sophie?" Arthur called, before fully opening the door. He took a look around the room before his eyes settled on the window.

Approaching it, he placed his head out, searching before retreating back, eyes studying the blood. Meanwhile, Evelyn stood under the bed, eyes not leaving his shoes. She heard him huff before making his way out of the room. She kept her mouth pressed against her arm, shaking as she didn't trust his leave.

* * *

Evelyn woke up with a jolt by a children's alarm clock, hitting . She blinked hard, eyes roaming as far as her position allowed to. She groaned in pain and discomfort as she crept out of her hiding spot. She sat in the edge of the bed, wiping her nose, eyes remaining on her naked feet. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn got up and went to take a peek to the emergency stairs. Thank God she did not risk it. In the edge of panic, she did not calculate how tall the building was.

"Shit." She exhaled, walking towards the door. As she made her way out of the room, she saw what she presumed was the room of the mother of the child. Everything was disorganized. From remaining clothes to papers and a message written with lipstick on her mirror. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the message before she made her way out of the apartment.

Like a cat, she stood at the stairs, looking in the direction of his apartment. Everything apparently had fallen into silence. Too quiet. She thought as she passed her hand on the handrail as she descended. With her heart on her throat, her face contorted with pain and agony, when her eyes landed on the body of an already pale elderly man, head leaned against the wall, eyes empty of life, gunshot wounds on his chest.

She leaned her head against the wall, eyes focusing ahead of her. This is no longer a civilized Gotham. No. This is hell, led by a group of sick people who only needed an excuse to bring the worse out of them. Eyes slowing falling around the man, Evelyn saw dollar bills spread around him. Some tainted with money and others wrinkled.

Carefully to not step into the man's blood, she stupidly failed to do so, as she slipped on his blood and fell face forward. Not managing to contain herself anymore, she screamed, slipping as she tried to get away from the blood. She looked around frenetically, as not a single door had opened to see what was the commotion was about. She cried watching as she was now painted in blood.

She skidded a few times as she ran down the stairs, almost falling down. She completely ignored the pain as she stopped barefoot at the end of the stairs, breathing heavily, half of her face and hair red. Evelyn pressed her lips together, humming her crying as she saw a bunch of clowns sat outside the stairs of the building, casually speaking and smoking.

She recoiled into the first step of the stairs, sitting on it. Her hands gripped the handrail as she leaned her head against her arms. She felt her pain mixing with adrenaline as she clumsily rubbed her face, smearing more blood on her face. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn took a peek, as they continued to guard the door.

Her eyes had found a small window by the farthest corner of the building. It was enough to squeeze herself out. "_It has to work. It has to_." She whispered as she crouched her way into the window, running once she had reached a safe distance.

She huffed as she glued her body against the wall, praying that they wouldn't turn around and see the bloody footprints on the floor. Swallowing hard, she made her way to the window. Pressing her mouth against her good shoulder, she whimpered as she felt her nail being pull back by the force, she was putting into opening the windows.

The more she looked into her nail more strength she lost. Now there's no time to whine about it. Doing her best, Evelyn managed to slip out of the window, falling on her side. She quickly got up, looking everywhere, a small smile of victory on her bloody smeared face. She doesn't know this neighborhood so she has to put everything on her flight skills. Which was disastrous.

* * *

One freaking day.

She had spent one freaking day being kicked away from the people whom she anxiously begged for help and running away from three homeless men, who tried to take advantage of her through this riot.

From pharmacies and electronics to markets and clothing stores, everything ended up looted and destroyed. Messages of power and wake up calls written all over the walls and roads. She only had to avoid some streets since most people seemed to have disappeared. Probably raiding other's homes or planning a rally for their next revolution.

"_Please_." She kept hitting the door, hearing a woman behind it, telling her to go away. "Please don't leave me outside. Please…" She started to cry, hands sliding down the door, giving a few steps back as her lips quivered. Her shoulders slumped down as she blinked tiredly. She looked around, searching for a place to hide. "Please." She begged again, trying to pathetically kick the door down. "I'm not one of them, please. Please."

Without success, Evelyn kept her walk to the only place she was welcome. To her own house. Mentally begging that Arthur wouldn't be there waiting for her. Her body was ready to breakdown at any instant due to the exhaustion and hunger. In matter of days since her last appointment with Arthur, the whole city had crumbled down. And it shows how strong Gotham truly was.

She sighed in pain as she reached her building. No clowns, no chaos, no sign of life. Nothing. She debated if she should risk it and risk she did. The elevator wasn't working so she took the stairs. Mind empty as she made her way automatically to her apartment.

Once there, her heart started to beat fast as she found her door wide open. Her breathing itched with each cat step she took. Her things were all turned upside down. Tv, phone, VCR, curtains, couch gone. She quietly closed the door, mentally making a list of things that might be stolen.

She hugged herself, crying silently as her shoulders quivered. Her savings was gone, her photos was gone, her documents was gone, her first aid kit was gone. These salvages took mostly her stuff. Evelyn spun slowly around her hallway; the word birdie written in red spray paint. She pursed her bruised lips as tears started to fall down her face. She sobbed, making her way to her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed.

The walls had writings of mockery, hatred, rightful punishments and adorable love poems. Each one written in scrambled writing, depraved writing and flawless writing. Her face twisted as she studied each letter but not paying much attention to the content. Yes. This was definitely written by Arthur.

Fuck.

Her breathing staggered as her eyes slowly fell at her feet and saw a small picture under it. Grabbing it, Evelyn's face brightened and for the first time in Gotham City, she had genuinely smiled. She kissed the picture and brought it close to her heart. She started to cry loudly, voice coming out cracked and weak. "_Thank you, thank you_."

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn gathered her strength and made her way out of her building. The night was dead with the exception of some dumpers and cars on fire. Her red puffy eyes scanned each street she walked into. She would occasionally sob when some corpses would come into her view or the once the average looking streets had turned into a hellhole.

Sinking her nails onto her elbows, Evelyn allowed her head to fall forward as she continued to walk towards her destination. She abruptly stopped and ducked behind a upside down car. She pressed her hand on her mouth when gunshots slashed through the quiet night. She stared wide eyes when two people fell on the ground, gurgling in their blood, while stretching their hands towards Evelyn, before both getting shot in the head.

She cried while pressing her forehead against the car cold steel. "HUNTING SEASOOOOOON." The car sped off with both of the men howling like wolfs. She stood there for a brief moment before going to the dead bodies. "_I'm sorry_." She whispered as she proceeded to take the man's jacket.

Placing her hands inside the pockets, she found a family photo, $25 dollars and a pen. She started at it for a while before avoiding the streets and risk it on the dark smelly alleys. Evelyn started to jog the moment the night started to get alive. She spun around in agony when she thought she was lost, until her lips formed a relieved smile.

Running clumsily, Evelyn kicked and knocked the door when she saw a bunch of shadows with torches on their hands. "LET ME IN. LET ME IN-!" She smiled and pushed the man inside, locking the door and blocking it with furniture.

"Evelyn-!" He was interrupted when she jumped into his arms, crying on his shoulder. His delicate soft voice almost drifting her to slumber. _"Shhh…. It's ok. You're safe here. You're safe_."

He wanted to look into her eyes but she refused to let go off him. "Come on. It's better to get into my office." Evelyn felt his arms picking her up and carrying her. He placed her down on the couch, wincing once he successfully managed to unhook her fingernails off his body. "You're all bloody. Are you wounded? What happened?"

Evelyn sniffed while shaking her head, her dried bloody pasty hair balancing with her motions. "I'm going to get you the aid-!"

"He shot me in the shoulder." She weakly spoke, feeling his hand settling on her face. "He killed Wallace and almost killed me."

"You don't need to worry. I'm here with you now."

"He took my documents. He took over the streets, Jo-!"

"Drink this." He watched as she kept looking at his eyes, tears mixing it with blood. Her cold hands shaking as she tossed the cup violently to the ground.

"I DON'T WANT FUCKING TEA. I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE. WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE."

"You can't leave now. I won't leave." He placed the cup back on his desk, sitting beside her as she hands automatically flew to his shoulders.

"He rules all of this. You don't understand. He OWNS Gotham now."

"Evelyn."

She started to cough aggressively, a sudden strong dizziness swiping her mind as she got up and started to wobble around. "C-Crane? W-What ha-have you d-d-done?" She huffed, blinking exceedingly, voice cracking weakly. "What have you done?"

"I told you I wouldn't leave. Gotham has finally reached its perfect peak and I'm here to lead it." His voice came out distorted.

Evelyn screamed as in his once beautiful face, was now a poorly-stitched burlap sack with a noose that dangled around the neck. She fell backwards, crawling away as she continued to scream in terror. "Don't worry Evelyn. Your utility will come to fruition." She laid her head down, slowly drifting to the darkness as Crane's monstrous voice, drowned her. His cold hands locked itself on her feet, dragging her away.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you Guest for your amazing review. I'm so glad you like it. It gave me motivation to keep writing this story. Thank you so much.


End file.
